


A Waking Nightmare.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [8]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Clawing at Own Throat, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Dimitri stirs awake at the sound of someone gasping for breath.Jim must be having another nightmare,he figures as he turns over in the bed. His eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, and...He spots blood pooling around Jim's pillow. As he looks up, Dimitri lets out an audible gasp.In the midst of a night terror, Jim is staring up at the ceiling like a deer in headlights, almost as if he's awake but unaware of what's happening. His fingers rake and rake at his bloodied throat, muscle raw and exposed. The blood trickles ever so slowly down his neck, staining his pajama shirt. The whimpers that he lets out are agonizing to listen to.If he's lucid dreaming, then this must be a really bad dream.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Waking Nightmare.

As soon as the movie ends, Jim turns off the television and hops up from the couch, taking Dimitri's hands and pulling him off.

"We should get to bed," he croons lovingly, "we're in for a long drive tomorrow to see my mom."

"Mm," Dimitri hums, leaning in to touch Jim's forehead with his own as he wraps his arms around the younger man's waist, "can't we watch another movie? Or at least turn on some music and slow dance?"

Jim leans in and brushes his lips against Dimitri's teasingly, pulling away before Dimitri can trap them in a kiss. He laughs softly when the older man gives him a pout.

"No can do," he answers his partner's earlier question, "you don't want to be too tired to drive, now do you?"

"Fair," Dimitri replies, shrugging, "alright, I give in. Let's get some sleep."

He then scoops Jim up into his arms bridal style, and Jim lets out a laugh as he wraps both arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Dimitri walks into the bedroom and then tosses Jim onto the bed, jumping in over him and getting underneath the duvet. Jim gets under, too, and they snuggle together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Throughout the night, Jim disentangles himself from Dimitri's arms and begins tossing and turning in the throes of a nightmare. Dimitri, however, doesn't seem to notice as he's in too deep of a sleep. Jim keeps tossing and turning, whimpering to nobody as his fingers subconsciously tug at the sheets and shoot up to try and push at something or someone that only he can see.

His hands seem to have a mind of their own as he starts scratching at his neck, digging deeper and deeper as he takes in short gulps of air. Whatever this thing is, it's suffocating him, but only he can see and feel it.

He soon finds that he can't stop scratching, even as he feels the blood come down. His eyes shoot open, and he's too terrified to speak as the thing looms over him, fingerlike appendages wrapping tighter around his neck.

* * *

Dimitri stirs awake at the sound of someone gasping for breath. _Jim must be having another nightmare,_ he figures as he turns over in the bed. His eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, and...

He spots blood pooling around Jim's pillow. As he looks up, Dimitri lets out an audible gasp.

In the midst of a night terror, Jim is staring up at the ceiling like a deer in headlights, almost as if he's awake but unaware of what's happening. His fingers rake and rake at his bloodied throat, muscle raw and exposed. The blood trickles ever so slowly down his neck, staining his pajama shirt. The whimpers that he lets out are agonizing to listen to.

If he's lucid dreaming, then this must be a really bad dream.

Dimitri acts on instinct, grabbing a hold of Jim's hands and attempting to pull them away from his neck so he doesn't potentially claw through to any vital veins or arteries. Jim seems to snap out of the dream easily, and in a rush of adrenaline, he throws himself into Dimitri's arms, not registering what he's done to himself.

"What the hell, Jim?!" Dimitri exclaims, holding onto his partner tightly. "What did you do to yourself?!"

Jim stares up at him, and that's when he finally feels the agony of what's left of his throat. Tears flow down his face.

"I-I..." he speaks hoarsely, pain radiating up his throat, "I felt... felt something try to ch-choke me... I s... I saw it..."

"Shhh.." Dimitri pulls Jim against his chest, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair comfortingly, "you're okay.. you're alright, baby, I've got you."

"What... What h-happened?"

"You mutilated yourself in your sleep. God, Jim, your throat..."

Dimitri gently pushes Jim back and sighs as he assesses the damage. Jim's neck is still bleeding heavily, but it's nothing that gauze, sutures, and time can't fix. Luckily, Dimitri's mother taught him how to treat a gash like this.

He goes downstairs to get the first aid kit, and in record time, Jim's throat is disinfected and bandaged. Dimitri makes sure to hold tighter to his partner for the rest of the evening, in case Jim has another night terror.

Fortunately, he doesn't, and they're able to sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! It took me a while to come up with a decent idea for this prompt, so I hope this is as original as I can make it.


End file.
